An untimly fate ch. 1 (Lily and James, love hate)
by gryffindorgal
Summary: This is another one of those love hate lily james, Please read, and review. Hope that you enjoy it!
1. Default Chapter

An untimly fate chapter one  
  
A/n This is my first fan fiction that Ive ever write so please review it thanks. If I get enough reviews then I will write more to the series.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Jk Rowling except, Alex, Kate, Rosie, and Anna  
  
This is a story about James and Lily who are always fighting. It is one of those love hate storys, I hope that you like it.   
  
As Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, Kate, and Alex all sat in the Gryffindor common room talking about the next quidditch game, Lily and James started to fight again. Anna and Rosie who were sitting at a table with all of thier work spread out heard the biccering and came over to see what was wrong. Now the whole group was used to this by now because they did it so offten. But this particular fight had been going on since their first year.  
  
*back to their first year*  
  
As Lily ran through the barrier holding her breath waiting to hear herself crash into the wall she felt that it wasn't as bad as she expected. The wall was rather squishy and kind of nice. As soon as she opened her eys she realized that it wasn't a wall at all, it was a boy, a cute boy at that.   
"Im terrible sorry I have never ran through the barrier before and I thought that I hit a wall but it was really just you and......"Lily trialed off.   
  
"Oh don't worry about it"said james in a calm voice.  
  
"but arn't you mad and annoyed or something?"  
  
"Hey you don't get a really pretty girl running into you everyday" said James in a dignified voice. But as soon as he said that he got a slap in the face and was left standing all alone. As James was left in Aw, Lily was fuming all the way until she got onto the trian.   
  
See Lily was told everywhere she went that she was beautiful. And she was. She had beautiful red hair which was wavy and fell to her waist. She also had bright green eyes that looked remarkable like emeralds.   
  
Now some may take this as a compliment, but she was sick of it. No one can help how they look and Lily thought that it was what was on the inside that counted. She knew that her little run in with this boy told her that he was one of the people that did not share her views. He was an arrogant and pushy first year who probably thinks that he could get any girl at Hogwarts, well not her, she would make sure of that.   
  
But Lily was not the only one fuming now, once James realized what had happened he got really mad. She thinks she is so good. She ran into me though, it was her fault. Man, she is probably one of those girls who thinks tht she is better then everyone, well not me, I will never like that girl never. And with that thought in his head James walked onto the train.   
  
*five years later*  
  
"You are just an arrogant pushy fifth year who thinks they can get any girl at the school!"shouted Lily  
  
"Oh Lily will you stop it I am no more arrogant then you are, and don't get me started on how you think your better then everyone else."retorted James.   
  
"I hate you James Potter and I always will!"  
  
"Well your not so great yourself Evans" screamed James so the whole common room could hear him and with that both Lily and James stormed off to their fifth year dormitorys and slammed the door in unison.  
  
"Well that was pleasant"said Sirius trying to break the tension.  
  
"They really need to just shut up with that whole thing, why do they always fight anyways"asked Kate  
  
"Because they are Lily and James and if they don't they will get bored with life "said Alex and Remus at the same time.   
  
Kate and Alex were Lily's two best friends. They were both beautiful and had all the boys at school wrapped around their fingers. Alex and Kate were pure blood and lived in England right next door to each other so they were friends from way back. When Lily chose to share a dormitory with the two of them, they became best friends. Everyone knew that if you were looking for Kate then Look for Alex or Lily, or visa versa. There was two other girls that shared a dormitory with them, there names were Anna and Rosie.   
  
They to were very pretty, but they had her priorities all wrong. First school then fun. they were the type of people that had to work very hard for there grades. Alex, Kate, and Lily didn't have to study for test or take three hours to do homework. They always got top marks and were having fun. The three of them sometimes brought Anna and Rosie along but they was very nervous about breaking rules and would always go back early. Rosie and Anna were always studing together trying to work out problems or worry over what was coming up on the next tranfiguraltion test. Rosie and Anna always had boys around them but they seemed to annoy them when they started to studied because when a book came out the boys disappered.   
  
Now how did Kate Alex and Lily met James, Sirius, Anna and Remus?  
  
*back to their first year*  
  
"James, over here I saved you a seat!" yelled Serius and Remus together  
  
As James walked over to sit down both friends could tell that there was something wrong.   
  
"Whats up with you?" asked Sirius  
  
"Nothing just a stupid girl"replyed James in a undertone.  
  
"Oh is Jamsie boy having girl troubles?"asked Sirius again  
  
James told both of them about the girl who had run into him, and by the end of the story they were both rolling on the ground laughing "James......shot down..... HAHAHAHA" cold be heard spuratically through their laughing hysterics.  
  
As James was getting made fun of by his two best friends, lily was trying to find her own compartment seeing how she had no friends from the wizard world. But she was not having any luck. The closest she could get to having her own compartment was having to share one with three girls and two boys.   
Obviously Hogwarts was going to be crowded this year.  
  
She decided that it was hopless to try and find her own so she settle in one with four other random people and kept to herself. Right until two very pretty blondes walked in drenched in water and laughing extremly hard. Aparently they had been dueling and didn't know how to dry their close.   
They introduced their selves as Alex and kate and sat with Lily almost until they got there. After talking for a while they decided that they all wanted to go explore the trian and see who else was going to be at Hogwarts.   
  
Lily then remembered about the boy, and told Alex and Kate to watch out for him. After saying "hi" and meeting a bunch of people on the train, they came to the last compartment door.   
Sirius jumped up imidiatly when he say the three pretty girls and introduced himself.  
  
"lo' Im Sirius and this is James Remus and Anna"  
  
"hello, it is nice to meet you all"said Kate in an inocent voice, but Alex and Kate's hair and clothes were still wet and Anna could not help but ask.  
  
"excuse me but you two do realize that your hair is wet right?"  
  
"oh yeah, its a long story better to skip"said Alex  
  
Then Lily asked How Anna knew the three boys and Anna told thent aht she had been neighbors with Sirius and there parents were really good friends.But as soon ans Anna had stoped talking both James and Lily who ahd been in the room realized that the two of them were there.  
  
"What are you doing here?"They said at the exact same time.  
  
All the people except for Anna immediatly understood that Lily was the one who ran into James, and that James was the one Lily fell on. And after clueing Anna in, in a whisper, she finally understood.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to our compartmenrt" said Alex who could feel the tension rising.  
  
"Yeah, Anna do you want to go with us?"asked Kate who looked at Lily and saw that she was still shoting   
daggers at James.  
  
"Yeah that would be great, Im getting really sick of talking about quidditch with a bunch of obsessive boys"said Anna with relief.  
  
After saying good bye to all of the boys, they left. Anna Kate, Alex, and Lily went back to the compartment (Lily of corse being dragged by Alex and Kate)  
  
When they were all walking back they ran into Rosie, and apparently Rosie had met Anna at Diagon Alley when they had gotten their stuff. Rosie came with them ot their compartment and they talked about how cute Remus, James and Sirius were the rest of the way home.   
After that it was hard to explain but all eight of the people seemed to become really good friends well except for Lily and James of corse.   



	2. An Untimly Fate chapter two

An untimly fate chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Jk Rowling except, Alex, Kate, Rosie, and Anna  
  
This is a story about James and Lily who are always fighting. It is one of those love hate storys, I hope that you like it.   
  
The days were flying by for Lily who was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. As the sun gently woke Lily up in a beautiful day in October she was getting ready to go out onto the quidditch field. She had gotten a broom for her thirteenth birthday and every since then was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The only problem was that James was on the team too and worse he was the captain.   
Lily didn't want to wake Kate and Alex who were still sleeping in, so she quietly got dressed and made her way down to breakfeast to find Anna and Rosie discussing there last defense against dark arts class. She sat on the left of Anna and decided to join their conversation about professor Godric and his methods of teaching.   
After about an hour of socializing with her friends and eating a heathly breakfest she realizes that it was getting late in the day and if she wanted to get any quidditch practice done then she had to go. She quickly said good bye to Rose and Anna and left for the field to find a chaser and a beater already there. It was Sirius and James practicing apparently they had the same idea as Lily.  
"Hey Lil, come to practice with us?"asked Sirius. Lily didn't mind Sirius at all he was actually really nice and really cute.   
"Well I was hoping I could do some sprints but seing how you guys are already here do you mind if I join?" said Lil sweetly.  
"Of corse we mind " said james in a rude voice.  
"I wasnt talking to you Potter"yelled Lily as she mounted her broom and stole the quaffle out of his hands. It was always a riveraly between Lily and James whether in school or on the quidditch field they were always yelling at each other over who was better. But it was obviouse that when it came to school lily was deffinatly better in chams and James better in Transfiguration. They used there skills to there advantages. James was always chaging things in Lily's hands to come alieve and Lily was always enchanting everything that James had to do crazy things.  
After having a good practice of quidditch James, Lily and Sirius went in to eat lunch. By that time Rosie, Kate, Alex, and Anna were all surrounded by boys mezmorized by there beauty. When Sirius and James came in the fifth year guys scattered. It seemed like they were jelous thought Alex, but why? They always had hufflepuff girls surrounding them. It was a known fact though that Sirius fancied Alex, and that James fancied Kate, although Kate and Alex both had crushes on older gryffindors.  
Dumbledore did have an announcement to make at lunch, he waited for everyone to be seated and then started. "There is going to be a halloween dance for all fourth years and older unless you are asked by a older student third years and younger are not permitted to go."  
The hall was full of chatter and there were lines out the door to ask Rosie Anna, Lily, Alex, and Kate. James ended up trying to go with Kate but he was too late for the hot sixth year that Kate had liked alrady asked her and Kate had to turn down James. Oh well james figured, for James also liked Anna, so he quickly ran to her and asked. Luckily he had gotten there right in the nick of time for there were four guys about to surround her.   
"Anna, do you want to go to the dance with me?"asked James  
"Sure I would love to James"said Anna taken aback by the question. She didn't fancy James but she did think that he was cute.  
Now left Rosie, Lily and Alex. Alex was really hoping that the hot sixth years friend was going to ask her. But as she was hoping that he would, Sirius was hoping that he wouldn't he was just about to ask Alex when he saw the sixth year come up behind her and ask. Of course she said yes. But now who was sirius going to ask? He did think that Roise was very pretty but there were so many guys around her and Lily that he knew he would never get a chance.   
Mean while Lily was busy trying to decide who she wanted to go with out of three guys. She chose the Ranvenclaw fifth year who had asked her first, she figured that that was only fair. It turned out that Rosie was saying no to every guy that asked her because she was hoping that Sirius was going to ask her.   
Lily, figured this out and went over to tell Sirius to ask her.   
"really, she wants me to ask her?" asked Sirius  
"yeah you better go fast before she changes her mind."  
So that was it, Kate and Alex were going with sixth years, Anna was going with James, Rosie was going with Sirius Lily was going with a ravenclaw and Remus had asked a really cute hufflepuff.   
This dance was going to be a blast! 


	3. An untimly fate ch. 3

An Untimly Fate; Chapter three  
a/n sorry this took so long, please review it becuase if I dont get more then ten Im not going to finishe the series. QWhats the point of writing them if I dont event know that people are reading them thanks  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Jk Rowling except, Alex, Kate, Rosie, and Anna  
  
This is a story about James and Lily who are always fighting. It is one of those love hate storys, I hope that you like it.   
  
For the next three weeks the only topic talked about was the hallloween dance. All of the third years and under were being nice to the older students trying to get invited. Teachers were getting furious with the students who seemed to think that they had better things to worry about than school.  
It was a Thursday night and all of the Gryffindors were dreading friday. They had double potions and were with the Slytherines. Kate and Alex were both asking where Lily was because she had not come back from her last class.  
Lily was walking down the Halls coming home from her last class she was by herself because Alex, Sirius, James, and Kate, had all gotten in trouble for turning each others hair a differnt color. Kates was purple, Alex's pink, Jame's orange, and Sirius's green. Lily didn't realize that she was lost until she saw that she had passed the same picture of a huge castle with snakes coming out of all of the cracks. The picture actually kind of scared her so every time she past it she sped up. That is how she knew that she had past it about three other times that night. Instead of going on the same track and continue to go in circles Lily stoped and sat down, she needed to think this out. Lily decided that retracing her steps would be the best way to get to the Gryffindor common room. She was just about to get up again when she heard the walls creaking, She had just enough time to run behind a statue where she was covered by the shadows. The picture that she had passed so many times was opening up, and it was then that she realized that she had found the entrance to the Slytherine common room.  
"Stupid James and Sirius, I swear the next trick that I play on them is going to get them in huge trouble"said a greasy voice, it was Snape walking along with Lucius.   
"Oh don't worry dear friend, they will both get what they deserve, our Master loves to tourture people, and we know muggle borns and muggle lovers are the first to go . That leaves all of Potters friends, Rosie, Anna, and Lily of corse."  
Lily watched until they were out of sight. She thought and rethought what Snape and Lucius had talked about, their master growing power? No, they were probably just rambling about something stupid thought Lily. She quickly remembered that she was lost so she got up and carried out her plan of retracing her steps. Finally after another hour of searching she had managed to find her way back to the common room.   
"pigs tail" said Lily  
"Thats the one youg'n," said the fat lady as she swung open. Kate, Anna, Rosie, and Alex, must have all gone up to bed. I wonder what time it is she thought. She decided that she should sit by the fire for a little while and try and remember what had happened that night. why would he want Rosie, Anna and me of corse dead. Said lily trying to remeber the exact words that she had over heard. Lily was lost in thoughts and with out even knowing it she had dozed off to sleep.   
"ouch watch where your going," Lily yelled when she realized that someone had just sat directly on top of her.   
"Evans, what are you doing here!"yelled a petrified James.  
"I just fell asleep on the couch, and why so jumpy, Potter, what are you doing here so late?" retorted Lily in a smug way.   
"I couldn't sleep thats all, I wasnt being sneaky, or anything" he sat on the chair across from lily that was directly next to the fire."Mind if I sit here?"asked james innocently.  
"What, your asking me if you can sit there, Whats wrong with you Potter?"said Lily scoching her chair as far away as possible from him.   
"Nothing, Im just trying to be nice, unless you want me to be mean."said James.  
"No I'd rather you don't but why the sudden change in attitude, did you finally realize that you think your better then everyone else?"yelled Lily getting a little angry.  
"Evans, I don't know how to act around you, I try and be nice to you but you are still mean, and when I'm mean your even meaner, What do you want me to do!"yelled James as he got off his chair.   
"Wow, touchy touchy, chill out I was only kidding. Man are you in a bad mood," suddenly James realized that he was acting strange, its just he had just recieved a letter from the Minister of Magic saying that he was a warlet, and he was a little jumpy. A warlet was a magical person who was seven times stronger then any regular wizard. They are really rare and there is only suposed to be one every century. The problem was that this century there were two, him and Voldemort. He decided that he needed to tell someone and since Lily happened to be there at the right time James started to tell her all about it.   
"What, Potter are you kidding me?said an astonished Lily.  
"No seriously, but thats not the worst part, apparently Voldemort knows about it too, and you know how he is gaining power well apparently Im on his list to kill"said James.  
Lily had a look of worry on her face that made James think that maybe Lily dosn't really hate him after all, this brought James to say his next question.  
"Evans, why do you hate me?"  
Lily was obviously stunned by this question because she started to stutter,"Potter, you hate me, and... welll,... your mean to me...well I don't know, why do you hate me?"  
James also didn't know how to answer this question and instead said,"I'm going to bed, and Lily, don't tell anyone about this ok?"  
  
"Sure whatever" said Lily a little angry, she could tell that James was trying to beat around the bush.  
  
"Ahh, I am so excited for the dance!!" yelled Kate to Alex, Rose, Anna and Lily.  
  
"Me to, it is going to be so much fun. So you guys lets met here tonight after your last class and we will all get ready together"said an over enthusiastic Alex.  
  
"Ok " said Lily  
  
"whats wrong?"asked Rosie and Anna at the same time.  
  
"oh nothin," she really didn't feel like talking about how she was up with James last night to Anna who was going with James to the dance. She felt that she might think that she liked her so she kept quiet.   
They all split up, Alex, Kate, and Lily went to Muggle Studies, while Anna and Rosie went to Divination. Lily then decided that she should tell Alex and Kate about James and she ran into the Slytherines, but she did leave out the part about how James was a warlet, she wanted to keep her promiss to James and hold it as blackmail in the future. She knew that she would never tell but it was always good to have something to hold over his head.   
Alex and Kate gasped after hearing about her experience last night and decided that silence was better then talking.   
"you guys, lets just forget about it though until tomorrow, I really am excited for the dance and I don't want it to bring me down"asked Lily  
"yeah are you sure, ok" said kate and Alex in unison. And then they went to muggle studies. The time seemed to be going very slowly in that class thought Lily as she watched the clock. It was almost time for double potions and she was actually kind of looking foward to it. She had a really good joke to play on the slytherines. She was going to drop a filibuster firework into one of their potions and then blame it on James. He was the perfect scapegoat. 


	4. An untimly fat ch.4

An untimly fate chapter one  
  
A/n it took me forever to write this part so if it is bad please tell me, thanks and enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Jk Rowling except, Alex, Kate, Rosie, and Anna  
  
This is a story about James and Lily who are always fighting. It is one of those love hate storys, I hope that you like it.   
"Oh Lily you look beautiful!"said Anna in a quiet voice.  
"You do too!"replied Lily in a excited voice. They were all ready for the dance. Lily was wearing robes of bright green that made her emerald eyes stand out. Her hair was up in twists and had little lilies lining the top. Obviously she had used magic on it because each lily sparkled. Anna on the other hand went for a differnt look. She was wearing bright pink robes with very heavy blush. She look great but her face was caked with make-up. Her hair was tied up with a matching bow that looked very nice. As soon as they were about to meet their dates, Rosie came up from beside them. Apparently she had been ready for a very long time. She looked very pretty. She was wearing lavendar robes with silver eyeshadow and her hair pulled back. She too had flowers that lined her hair but they were lavendar roses. After recieving her share of compliments, she asked where Alex and Kate were.   
"They aren't up in the dormitory, Anna and I were just there"said Lily  
"Yeah and they aren't in the common room either I was in here waiting for you guys, who might I add took a very.. ," but Rosie wasn't able to finish her remark becuase kate and Alex ran in through the potrait hole carring all of these freshly picked flowers.   
"Where have you guys been, you do know that the dance starts in five minutes, right?" asked Lily in a unassured voice.  
"Don't,sigh.. Worry.. We will be ready... as ........... soon as you.... can say.... Time To Go.!" yelled Alex who was already up the stairs with kate running into their dorm with all of there flowers.   
Rosie, Anna, and Lily sat with astonishment thinking about the flowers they all decided that they would have fun at the dance and then ask about Alex and Kate's weird run in they also agreed that if they were not ready within three minutes(which they all doubted)then they would leave with out them.   
"Time to g....," but like Alex promissed Lily was not able to finish her sentance because Kate and Alex stood there looking stunning.   
"Wow, I must say that is a record, 180 seconds, pretty good guys"said Rosie.   
Alex and Kate looked absolutly gorgous. Kate was wearing robes that were matalic pink. They were really cool. Although Kate did'nt have flowers woven in her hair, she had tiny beads that were intertwined through out her blonde hair. When lights flashed them they sparkled. Rosie and Anna both looked at the beads with amazment and Kate gave them each a couple to put in their own hair. As for Alex, she was weiring light blue matalic robes that looked just like kates but only in a different color. Lily thought,"Where was I when they bought those robes" but soon turned her attention back to the two girls. Alex's hair was in spiral curls and also had the cool beads that sparkled.   
They were all ready to go and each of them looked great. As they went into the great hall, they found their dates and parted. James with Anna, Rosie with Sirius, Kate and Alex with two sixth years, and Lily and Remus with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The whole time Lily was dancing with the Ravenclaw she couldn't get the fact that James was on voldemort's list. "Why do I care, she thought, its only James. But then again it is James. He is rather cute," she quickly glaced at him, he seemed to be having a marvolous time with Anna.  
All of the hufflepuffs also seemed to be staring at him, he was rather popular with them. But Lily quickly rememebered that it was James, her arch nemisis, and turned back to The ravenclaw boy. Alex and Kate looked like they were having a ball, at the ball (A/Ncorney joke, he he he , couldn't resist), they were dancing with their partners during a fast song and were going in every direction. For some reason all of the boys seemed to like the idea of bouncing into each other and soon joined Kate, Alex and their dates. Soon the whole dance turned into a huge mosh pit. It didn't stay that way for long though becuase a slow song immidiatly came on when the teachers noticed that the dance was getting out of hand.   
James and Anna soon were together and James was staring at Lily from across the room. She was dancing with some younger Gryffindor and it kind of made James jelous. "Gosh another dance partner, thats like the eigth one this night, geez Lily slow down," mumbled James under his breath, with out Anna hearing him. "Wait, what am I saying, I hate Lily Evens, she is mean to me and I hate her!...... But her eyes really are beautiful, and her hair is so silky, and she does look really nice tonight..." James thoughts were immidiatly interupted when he realized that he was still dancing with Anna on a fast song.   
  
"Oh sorry" he quickly said, and they broke apart.  
  
"Im really thirsty will you go grab me a drink," asked Anna sweetly.  
  
"sure," James rushed to the Punch table grabbed some and with out seeing Lily, he ran right into her. The punch got all over Lily's Robes and not to metion James as well.   
  
"Oh my Gosh, JAMES! you are so stupid sometimes,"said Lily almost yelling, she quickly pulled out her wand and got the stains out of both James and her robes. By that time, they were in the middle of a dance and both of their dance partners were already were taken.  
  
"Great, now im stuck on the wall with the famous James Potter, lucky me,"said Lily sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, and you call this my idea of fun? Im sorry it really isn't my fault if you ran into me.."but James was cut off.  
  
"Run into you! You better be kidding Potter. This is all of your fault.."continued Lily, now starting to cause a scene.  
  
"Lily you are so inconsiderate, I tried to apologize, but nooo sorry isnt good enough for you, nothing is good enough for you, is it,"people were now starting to gather around them to form a circle but both Lily and James were both to busy yelling at each other to notice.   
  
"Me inconsiderate, you always have to be the good guy. You know that this was your fault but can you admit it, of course not. Why should anything be blamed on you? You are so pompous and arrogant.."yelled Lily as James was screaming at her.  
  
"Lily you are so self centered, why can't you just be nice instead of being such a bitch, i'm sick of having to be around you. Your arrogant and blind of other peoples feeling," but neither of them were listening to each other becasue they were trying to yell over each other, finally Sirius, Kate and Alex came to the rescue.  
  
"What on earth are you two fighting about"screamed Kate so that both could hear one another. JAmes and Lily both stoped looked up from one another and starred at all of the people around them.   
  
"What is going on with you two, seriously its almost as if you guys were married," yelled Alex.  
  
"We Would NEVER GET MARRIED"said JAmes and Lily at exactly the same time.  
  
"Will you two both shut up there are other people here"said Snape walking into the picture, he quickly grabbed kate and started to dance with her but before she could throw him off, Lucius grabbed Alex, and Snape and Lucius both had happy looks on there faces. People followed the modle and now everyone was dancing except for Sirius, Lily, and James.  
  
"You two really need to calm down, why don't you dance with each other."said sirius with a menacing look on his face.  
  
"Me, dance with Lily/ James, HA HA HA"yelled Lily and James.   
  
"Well if you won't dance then I will just have to make you."said Sirius about to put a "reminious" charm on them. They had recently learned this charm in charms class. It was a spell that attracted any two objects that it was put on.   
Slowly James and Lily came together, unwillingly might I rimind you, and started to dance.  
Lily started to complain, but James cut her off.  
  
"lily will you just shut up for once, there is nothing that we can do so we mine as well not talk while we have to be this close." And besides, it isnt that bad, thought James. She is really was beautiful now that I think about it, too bad we hate each other.   
  
"Fine!"yelled Lily thinking that James was really cute but she knew that she would never admit it.   
Meanwhile Sirius was rolling on the floor with laughter.   
The dance finally came to an end when Dumbledore announced that it was over. Lily, Remus, Anna, Rosie, Alex, James, Kate and Sirius all went back to their dorms, thinking of the eventful night that they had. While Lily and James were steaming. 


	5. An untimly fate ch 5

An untimly fate chapter five  
  
A/N well here it is part five hope that you enjoy it, you find more out about Lily and James, theres more ticks and They start to Hate each other more if thats possible, enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Jk Rowling except, Alex, Kate, Rosie, and Anna  
  
This is a story about James and Lily who are always fighting. It is one of those love hate storys, I hope that you like it.  
  
All of the students at hogwarts were now entering December and a wave of excitment had hit them. Chirstmas was almost here! Although James and Lily still hated each, they had both come together to get Sirius back. They let stink bombs off in his trunk and for about a month his clothes smelled. They should of known better to do this though because it was effecting everyone.   
There was a huge change in the weather. Normally in December it was snowing but becuase it was early in the month, the sun was out and the air was crisp and refreshing.   
"Wow, it is so beautiful out today"said Alex to the gang.  
"Yeah, A perfect day for quidditch" said Lily, James and Sirius in Unison.  
"Great idea! I've always wanted to learn, it would be a lot of fun if you guys taught us!"said Alex.  
"Yeah! Oh my gosh lets go right now, come on everyone up!!"yelled Kate sounding cheerful.  
After about five minutes, Kate and Alex had convinved Lily, James and Sirius to teach them.  
"Fine, we will teach you but only if we can play three on two, You Kate and Lily will be on one team, and Sirius and I will be on the other."said James sounding as if he knew what he was doing.(* Foreshadowing, if none of you didn't notice.... he he he)  
"Deal!"said Alex and Kate together, but lily didn't look so happy about the arrangment, she loved Kate and Alex, but they were into differnt things then quidditch, for some reason she didn't think that they would be very good, but all the same she went along with it.  
"Were taking you down Potter,"said Lily who was shooting daggers at James.  
"In your dreams Evans," Yelled James.  
As soon as they had got their own brooms, or in Kate and Alex's case rented them, James, Lily, and Sirius had all jumped onto their brooms and were off.   
"You guys are soposed to teach us, no come down, please!"yealled Kate.  
"Yeah, this isn't helping!"screamed Alex  
"All you have to do is push off from the ground," said Lily doing corkscrews in the air as the three airborn teens spun higher into the air.   
"Fine, if they won't teach us, I guess we will have to learn on our own, come one kate lets go,"said Alex.  
"Im one step ahead of you," Kate had already mounted her broom and was waiting for Alex to do the same.  
"One,"said Kate.  
"Two,"said Alex.  
"Three,"and at that Kate and Alex were both off the ground and soaring through the air. It was like nothing they had both ever done. Flying was the greatest feeling in the world, and Kate and Alex were both really good. They quickly caught up to the other three and had started their game of quidditch.   
As the day went on the score was getting higher, and in the end the girls won when Alex caught the snitch. James was fuming and called it begainers luck, and to make James feel better she went along with it. But Lily counldn't resist rubbing it in his face.  
"Alex caught the snitch on her first time," sang lily.  
"Will you SHUT UP!!!!!" yelled James at the top of his lungs.   
The days in December were going by as if someone was ripping the off. It was Chirstmas eve and Lily, James, Remus, Anna, Rosie, Kate, Lily, and Alex were all at the feast. James and Sirius were stuffing there faces like always while Kate and Alex were discussing in small voices.   
"So heres the plan, we put them all over the common room.....,"kate stopped talking as soon as she saw that James was listening in.  
"yes?"asked Alex.  
"What are you two plotting?"asked JAmes suspiciously.  
"Nothing, we would never plot anything,"said Alex innocently.  
Everyone went up to the common room and talked of what they hoped to get from their friends and family the next morning,   
Soon people were retiring from their seats and into their warm beds, when only Alex and Kate were left talking quietly in a corner.  
"Finally they are all gone!"said Kate Reliefed  
"yeah lets do it,"yeah I know, I thought that they would never go to bed!  
*******  
The next morning Lily was the first one up and was excited to see a large stack of parsels sitting at her bedside.   
When she had finally gotten everyone to wake up she started to open her presents. Sirius had gotten her a sack full of dungbombs, while Remus had gotten her a muggle book, kate and Alex had gotten her a beautiful green dress that was exactly like the ones Kate and Alex wore to the ball. From Anna she recieved an assortment of all her favorite candies from honeydukes, from Rosie, a book called "Quidditch through the Ages", and last but not least,a beautiful glass lily that was hung on an invisable chain. The lily seemed to be magical becuase it was irridescent in the light.   
"Wow, who gave you that"asked Rosie astonished   
"JAmes,"said lily in Aw, Why would he give her something so beautiful when he hated her? thought lily.  
All Lily had gotten him was a broom severing kit.  
"Well lets go ask him"said Alex, looking at Kate and gigling.  
"yeah, lets go to the common room!"he he he snikered KATe.  
As they made there way down to the common room they saw an amazing sight, the floor of the common room was now covered in beautiful flowers of every sort.  
"What happened?"and "This is so cool" were remarks that filled everyones mouth. As more and more people started to come down from their dormitories, more and more people were astonished.  
Soon James, Sirius, and Remus were up and asking questions.   
"We did it!"said Alex   
"Alex, you wern't soposed to tell until after people suspected us!"said Kate disappointed.  
"I know, but I couldn't resist."Said Alex.  
It had turned out that in November at the Night of the Dance, the reason why Kate and Alex were so late was because they had found a magical room.  
"This room is so cool, it is filled with freshly picked flowers!"said Alex excititly.  
"Yeah you should really see it, we wanted to make this a really great Christmas so we decided to scatter the room with them, isnt it great!"yelled kate happily.  
Throughout all the mist of Kate and Alex's wacky scheme, Lily never got a chance to thank James. She didn't even know if he was playing a joke or if he really did mean to give her such an extrodinary gift. She decided that she would ask him about it later and ran outside with the rest of the gang to eat breakfest and enjoy the reast of Christmas.  
*******   
Well, that's it. Now I know that there are a lot of spelling and gramitical errors but it is ten at night and I really wanted to go to bed but I promissed myself that I would post it. I hoped that you liked it and please review I would really appreciate it. Oh and I know that right now it isn't a lot about Lily and James, but all of what happens is part of the big plan to end the story, don't worry there is a ton more, and they are only in thier fifth year.  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. An untimly Fate Chapter 6(Lily and James...

Although Christmas had passed and the castle was in a gloomy mood, Lily on the other  
hand was rather excited. The next visit to Hogsmeade was coming up and she needed to  
stalk up on her prank items. But in the back of her mind she couldn't get James out of  
her head.   
'Should I talk to him? I bet it was just a joke, the necklace really didn't mean  
anything. He was just being nice I guess, Or was he serious??' thought Lily.  
The days went on and Lily decided to ask when she felt the time was right.   
Alex and Lily were coming out of the Transfigurations classroom with James  
when they suddenly realized that Sirius and Kate were missing. Lily and James thought  
nothing of it, but because Alex was so close to Kate, she decided to go and investigate.   
She looked everwhere. In the commonroom in her dormitory, and even in the  
Great hall. She was just about to give up when she saw Lucius coming her way. She  
quickly ran into the charms class room to avoid contact with him, when she found teo  
figures locking lips.   
"Umm, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to walk in on anything" said Alex not  
realizing that the two figures were Sirius and Kate.   
"I'll show myself to the door,"Alex quickly rushed out of the room hoping that  
the two people wouldnt notice her.  
***********  
"OH MY GOSH!"yelled Kate, "THAT WAS SO INCREdIABLY CLOSE!!"  
"yeah I know I can't believe that she didn't know it was us"said Sirius calmly."Oh well  
where were we,"  
"Sirius we have to keep this a secret, if they find out about us then the teasing will not  
stop! And what about James?" said an annoyed Kate.  
*********  
Alex quickly looked to see if Lucius had gone when she realized why she was there in the  
first place.  
She ran back into the room quickly understanding that the two figures and the reason why  
she was there matched up.   
"Sirius and Kate? "screamed Alex, " What were you doing?"  
"Umm, nothing just studing for the next charms lesson." said KAte a little too innocently.  
"If that was studing then I'd be doing it a bit more"replied Alex Tactfully.  
"Look Alex, you can't tell James, you know that he likes Kate, ok?" asked Sirius  
"Sure, BUT KATE! why didnt you tell me!" yelled Alex.  
"lets talk about this later ok, come on were going to be late for herbology" said Sirius  
trying to break the tension.  
The tension grew between Alex and Kate. Alex was still really mad at Kate for  
not telling her. She felt like she was being betrayed by her best friend. And KAte was  
mad at Alex because Alex was mad at her .(a/n rather confusing dont you think?)   
Lily really didn't know what to think becuase heither of the two girls could tell  
her what they were fighting about becuase Lily might blab to James.   
It was a Saterday morning and lily decided to get up early so the Alex and Kate  
would have to come down to the Great hall together, niether of them ever went down to  
breakfest alone. She noticed that hardly anyone was there yet accept for a couple of  
Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. JAmes included.   
'Oh great' thought Lily. She guessed that now would be a good time to ask  
about the necklace considering they were alone and Remus, Sirius, Alex, and Kate were  
not their to tease them. She sat down across from James  
"Hey whats up James?" she really was clueless on how to address her situation.  
"Nothing much, wait.... why are you being so nice to me, wheres you normal good  
moring hello." In a high pitched voice James imitated Lily "Potter, why are you sitting  
in my seat? I see that you have not taken my adivice in using somthing know as a comb  
this morning have you?"  
"Im only kidding when I say that, and besides I have to ask you something," replied Lily  
the last part she sort of mumbled.  
"Well spit it out Evans, I've got a Wuidditch game against Hufflepuff in less then an  
hour." said James.  
"Ok, Ok, well for Christmas, you know how you gave me that necklace, well did it mean  
anything?"asked Lily, her checks turning a slight shade of pink.  
"Ummm, no, unless you want it to mean something?"said James his face also turning a  
bit pink.  
"No, Why would I want it to mean anything?"asked Lily even though she was thinking  
that she really did want it to mean something.   
"No, meant nothing I was just being a good friend and I thought that it would look really  
pretty around your neck,"said James, who hadn't even realized what he had said.   
"Oh, well thanks it really is beautiful," and with that Lily kissed James on the cheek and  
left the table to see if Kate and Alex were talking to each other.   



End file.
